farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Vole
Vole is a vole who appears in the books and the TV series. He is the elected leader of the group of voles that travel from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park. Vole travels with a large group of voles in the books, but he only travels with his mother Mrs Vole in the TV series. In the books he has a mate, who is not specifically mentioned during the journey, but is mentioned after the animals have arrived at the park. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood After the animals agree to travel to White Deer Park, Vole is elected by the other voles to be their representative in discussions along the way. Vole's main concern on the journey is to look out for himself and the other voles, and he gets very irritable and sometimes angry when he believes their interests are not being taken into account by the larger animals. When several of the voles and fieldmice give birth, he tells Badger that if the parents and babies are to stay behind, then the other voles and fieldmice must stay behind too. When Badger does not agree, Vole gets angry about his lack of understanding, but he eventually sees that Badger had their best interests at heart when the baby voles and fieldmice are killed by the shrike. Vole plays a relatively minor role for the rest of the journey and arrives safely at White Deer Park with the majority of the other animals. In the Grip of Winter Vole is one of only two Farthing Wood voles to survive the animals' first winter in White Deer Park, the other being his mate. When spring starts to arrive Squirrel and Fieldmouse tell Whistler that he no longer needs to collect food from the town, but Vole says that spring has not yet arrived and they can't be too sure that the food is not needed. Vole is outnumbered but at his request, Whistler promises that they can call on him again if required. Fox's Feud Vole attends the meeting to discuss the problems the animals are having with some of the park's inhabitants, and he criticises Kestrel for spending so much time outside the reserve. Kestrel tells him he hunts outside the park to avoid killing the wrong vole or fieldmouse and Vole apologises for his remarks. Vole and his mate reproduce during the spring, but all the voles except Vole and one other male member of his family are killed in a mass attack by Scarface, leaving Vole without a mate. Vole tells the other animals that his life is over because there are no female voles left, and gets angry with Fox for not killing Scarface while he had the chance. When Adder kills Scarface, Vole is unmoved as he wishes that it had been done early enough to save his family. Hare tells him to find a new mate to ease his grief and Vole agrees that it might be a good idea. This is Vole's final appearance in the book series as he has passed away by the start of The Siege of White Deer Park, which is set nearly two years later. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Voles Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased characters